You've destroyed me
by secretname4
Summary: I hot flash of anger hits me. It clawed its way into my mind and boiled me alive from the inside. And suddenly, I cant even stand you. I want to hurt you as you have hurt me. sasuXnaru
1. Chapter 1

Oh dear…:D

Hurray for fanfics ne?

This one popped into my head while I was listening to music and refused to leave me be, so here it is.

Title

I sat motionless and starred at the clock as it went-

_Tick tick_

-and tried to imagine that every clicking of the hands was your heart beating in a steady pace. You lay your head upon my knee; your black hair splayed across my lap as your tears burned my leg.

-tick tick

I hot flash of anger hits me. It clawed its way into my mind and boiled me alive from the inside. And suddenly, I cant even stand you. I want to hurt you as you have hurt me. The water in the glass shook like my hands did. The glass was cool against my rapidly heating body

Tick tick.

Why the hell are you so calm? You heart goes tick tick. It's not a fast and rapid beat like that of a distressed and sad person. (which is what you are acting like right now.)

Tick tick.

Why do you look so surprised? All I did was throw my cup at the wall. Perhaps it was because of the scream that pierced its way out of my raw throat? Or maybe because I'm flailing around?

Tick tick.

**You've hurt me.**

You turn your panicked eyes upon mine. You're speaking, saying_ something_. But I don't want to hear it. (for the first time, I really couldn't give a shit about what the hell you wanted to say)

For years all you have ever said has only served to hurt me. All you've ever _done_ was hurt me.

And now.

**You've destroyed me.**

You cry out my name in desperation. But wait.

Shouldn't I be the one screaming for you? I take a step back and you follow.

Shouldn't I be doing that?

Isn't that my job?

Tick tick

Nurses are trying to hold me down. As you stay back and watch in pain.

You fucker.

It's me that's in pain. Pain that you've caused. The scars on my wrist were no accident. And I'm happy that every time you look at them you fucking _know._

Tick tick.

It's driving me fucking crazy!

_You're _driving me crazy! You were always a master at masks. You can hide anything with those fuckers. This is one of them isn't it? You pretend to be scared, hurt, worried. But there's one thing that you can't hide from me.

Tick tick.

Your heart sings a steady song while mine slams against my bones. !

But yours. Yours barely even beats.

Tick tick.

There are flashes of colors now. I see yellow and amber first. There's a sharp pain and my vision swims. After that I see pink and green. But then it always has to return to that.

Black black black.

Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick

**You've killed me**

O-o wow to tell the truth, this was different from what I originally wanted. So I'm battleing with myself if I want to redo this or if I want to make a second part.

… I think I will do a second part. If I'm encouraged enough. HINT HINT. hahahaha


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah, couldn't resist it. Hahaha I thought more on this and decided to actually post a second chapter! *gasp*. Though I 'm going to say this right now, I may take this story down some time later. Not for good though. I might wanna fix it up later.**

**No enough of me rambling. Onto the story**.

*****

Why am I here again? I think I have forgotten.

It's been so long sense I've spoken; that's what they say anyway.

But that's a lie.

I'm been screaming this whole time. Why can't they hear me?

Everyday I'm here, boxed in by these white walls, strapped down by these brown restraints, kept cold with these white sheets. They want to lay me to sleep. But I wont let them.

Stubbornly, I keep my eyes open. I see nothing, but I refuse to sleep. No matter how many needles they stick into my weak body that make my vision swim and my body sleep. My eyes remain will remain open.

You're here again. You lay your head upon my knee and settle there as if you belong there. And the sad thing is that yes, you do belong there. Your warmth seeps into me from just that little contact. And deep within me, somewhere, I'm screaming for more.

You move you head to my chest now, and you climb onto the bed, ripping off the sheets. Your eyes are black and endless, your mouth moves but I can't hear what you say.

I don't want to.

I search your eyes. They will tell me what you wish to say. But they remain dark. Dark like your softly beating heart that goes tick, tick. Dark like your silky hair that clashes with mine. Your face twists into something horrible. As if you are sad. But your not.

Your eyes won't lie.

I remain motionless as you slowly undo my restraints. You keep repeating something, saying words that no longer hold any meaning to me.

You hold my face in your hands and speak. Giving in (like I always seem to do. Pathetic aren't i?) I strain to actually listen.

At first it's only a muffled sound of words. And little by little, it became clearer and clearer.

"s'ten oo ai oice"

"L'sten to m boice"

"Listen to my voice."

I stare at you but never utter a word. You let go of my face and begin trailing your fingers across my chest.

Against my will, it warms me.

"I'll make you feel good." You whispered into my ear.

Unwillingly I shivered.

You noticed my response, as little as it was, and continued. I tried to remain unresponsive and tired to pull up my walls. Buy you, you fucking spoiled child. You are slowly breaking down them down. Brick by brick.

"I'll make you forgive me. Little by little." You kissed a trail down my neck and began urgently stripping me of my clothes.

"Give into me." You groaned into my ear, licking it.

Unwillingly I gave in.

*****

**Um, review? Hehehe. Then I might give you the goods. /////**


	3. Chapter 3

….**Don't hate me please! I was having a sort of writing block and was pretty busy so it took me a while to come up with this…so anyway, enough with the excuses, onto the story**

**WARNING: this story is unbetad and also this chapter has lemony goodness in it.**

_Heart skipped a beat  
And when I caught it you were out of reach  
But I'm sure, I'm sure  
You've heard if before_

_Sometimes I still need you_

_-_**heart skipped a beat by the Xx's**

I hate you for doing this to me.

I hate myself for wanting it so much more than you.

_You kiss a trail down my neck and bury your hands in my dull hair._

I wonder what it is you are trying to accomplish by doing this. Are you just feeding your obsession of having things under your control? Or do you genuinely want this? Want me?

I doubt it. Truly, truly doubt it.

_I can't help the gasp that cuts its way out of my lips as you lick a sensitive spot just right above my hip bone. I can't help how my hands bury into your hair either._

Why? Why am I letting you do this? Why do I let you do whatever the hell you want? Am I really that weak?

_I cry out as you take me, hot and needy, into your moist mouth. Your fingers tremble but remain firm. As if you're using a lot of self control to just plunge in._

Of course. You're never like that; you always make things slow and painfully, always calculating with your black eyes.

_You turn from me for a second, and reach into your discarded pants for something but the only thing I see is your back._

An uneasy feeling seeps into my stomach as I stare at your back. You've always, no matter what found a way to walk away. And to tell you the truth…Sasuke…

"I.."

_You turn to me in shock. This being the first time I have spoken in months._

I continued, my voice scratchy from the time it hasn't been used. I licked my lips and tried to tell you.

"I'm getting really sick and **tired** of seeing your back." I hissed, anger seeping into my being. And suddenly, I couldn't believe myself. I couldn't believe I almost let you do this to me.

_I ripped the sheets from the ground and throw them over myself. Not wanting you to see me. Or the old scars. But it's too late, you've see them._

"It's your fault." I accused. "The scars are there because of you." My voice is rising and you move closer to keep me quiet.

"I came back." You tried to defend yourself.

"No! You didn't come back! Your body did but not you!"

_You turn your sharp endless eyes to mine, watching. I placed my hands upon your cheeks and pull your closer to look into your eyes as if to prove my point. But you, you truly are a great pretender. I freeze as you suddenly kiss me._

My body is weak and against my will it's still calling, calling for you like my voice never could.

"You didn't come back either." You whispered into my lips.

Cold.

I feel cold.

_You kiss my frozen lips and lay me down, pulling the sheets away from me once again. Exposing me._

"We're still out there." You whisper into the cold white room. "But you're not moving. You're just sitting there."

_You trail your fingers across my body, watching me._

"This place is killing us. Poisoning our blood."

_You coat your fingers in the liquid you retrieved from your pants and slip them within me. And once again, my body gets hotter and hotter._

"This place is controlling you." You hiss, kissing me.

_With your other hand, you take my thin wrist and show it to me._

"Look at what they made you do." You mutter into my ear. "They lay you down here and you let them. You let them keep you motionless with their needles. But, Naruto…"

_I shudder as you take your fingers out and I don't resist as you spread my legs. I can't help but tense as you place yourself at my entrance._

"Let me move your body." You whisper.

_You penetrate me. I cry out your name as you move deep within me, moving touching me in places no one else ever will. _

_In out, in out, in out._

_Empty full, empty full, empty full._

_I have no choice but to hold onto you. You don't seem to mind that my nails are digging into your back._

It hurts. It hurts in ways I can't describe. But along with that it feels so good. And I feel better than I have in so many years. I still don't understand. But I feel you. And I guess, for once, I will stop fighting you.

_You grunt as I wrap my legs around you and pull you closer __**deeper.**_

I want to tell you how I feel. I want to tell you how much it hurt seeing you after you came back home, walk down the streets, cold and emotionless as if you weren't there. And I knew you weren't.

You were only going through the motions of a person who came home from a long journey. And it tore me apart.

I thought it was entirely my fault. And maybe it is.

I tried to keep away from my thoughts, so I punished myself.

Perhaps I still am.

_I arch into you as you hit spots I never knew were there. You grab my hip hard enough to bruise and entwine one of my hands with yours._

You're close aren't you?

That's okay. So am I.

_I shout as I fall into oblivion. Your hands squeezes mine as you spill into me, filling me with you. And for once, _

_It's okay._

_***_

**Wow, that took a while. Hehehe I hoped you liked it. I don't know yet if I'm going to put another part on this. What do you think? Should I?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehe I'm back, and to clear up some questions, this story takes place after Sasuke left the village and all that jazz. **

**Hehehe it's been a fun ride! Now, enjoy!**

Another minute lived

If you take me I'll take what you will give

I was late and she kept waiting

But I hope she knows where I've been

(Not one more sound)

Let your hair down

(Take the low road)

No one will know

Control by Metro Station.

I feel like I'm floating. And for once, it feels nice.

For once it doesn't feel like I'm falling into never ending darkness.

My skin feels warm and tingly, not cold and prickly.

Briefly, I can hear it.

Tick, tick.

But if I listen closer I can hear something else.

Thump

Tump.

If I had a choice, I'd much rather listen to the thump, thump, it sounds so much nicer than that annoying tick tick.

_I snuggle closer._

I feel warm. So very warm.

_I slowly open my eyes, colors blur together in inky blobs and I try to blink them away. And I reach out my hand to grasp onto something familiar. And during my search I feel you._

My heart stops and suddenly I can't remember how to breathe.

I start to remember.

**A hot touch, fingers curling into sheets, gasps, moans and shouts.**

Did we just?

_I stare at you in shock and for a brief moment I can't help but notice that I'm so warm. _

_You give me that same irritating smirk that I've always wanted to slap off of your face, and you lift your hand to stroke my cheek._

In a small sense of panic I smack your hand away from me. You're naked and so am I.

_You give me a glare but reach out to me again and again I evade your touch. You're starting to get irritated with me but I don't care._

I'm scared but you don't know that.

_I rip myself away from you and tumble to the bed. You shout my name in surprise but I pay you no mind. I'm all sticky and dirty and to make up for that I find and take the white sheet laying on the floor. As I grab it I can't help but remember._

**You kiss my frozen lips and lay me down, pulling the sheets away from me once again. Exposing me.**

I cringe but wrap them around myself.

_I freeze when I feel your warm hand enclose around my wrist._

"Stop."

I don't want to speak. I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared.

"Don't say it was a mistake."

_You lick your lips and I watched as if in a trance as your tongue sweeps across your rose colored lips._

I cant deny that I want to kiss you senseless.

_I shake my head to dislodge my thoughts._

"I-It was."

_My eyes involuntarily tear when I see raw pain cut through your endless black eyes. Your hold falters and I pull away. I tighten my grip on the bed sheets and I turn my back on you._

Around me I can hear it.

Tick

Tick

Tick

_With a shout of frustration I drop to my knees, slapping my hands over my ears, squeezing my eyes shut._

I'm afraid I'm afraid I'm afraid.

_I cant help but look at you._

**I'm afraid.**

_You drop down in front of me and give me a strange look. You're still naked._

_You sigh and wrap your arms around me and then suddenly the ticking is replaced._

Thump, thump, thump.

It lulls me to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, can't say that I didn't try to update right? Most of these chapters have been inspired by various songs. This particular chapter was inspired by the song Mr. Brightside but not the version played by the killers. This version is by Playradioplay. They're a newish band. **

**Anyway as said before this fanifc is home to a non-existing beta. Any suggestions?**

Coming out of my cage

And I've been doing just fine

Gotta gotta be down

Because I want it all

Mr. bright side by Playradioplay

There are sounds. But they seem so very far away. As if someone was holding their hands over my ears. Everything around me sounds muffled.

People are talking, people are walking, touching.

What's happening?

Why are my eyes closed?

I try, very slowly to open my eyes.

_I'm scared._

For a moment, my vision swims and at first the white of the room and sheets sting my eyes. But after a while when my eyes struggle to focus, I'm lost in a flurry of colors.

It puts me at ease. I see yellow, brown, green, pink, red.

It reminds me of the forest.

Someone is speaking to me.

When my eyes focus, I'm drowning in green.

"Naruto!"

I flinch.

She clamps her lips shut, getting my message.

"Naruto." She tries again, but much softer this time.

I remain motionless.

It seems that they're back.

I warily watch the other nurses and I wonder where it is that they hide those pesky needles.

I blink and move my head slowly to try and move my dull blond hair out of my eyes.

The woman with green eyes and pink hair fingers my hair and I watch her with wary eyes.

"It's gotten long hasn't it?" She whispers to me.

I don't say a word but watch as she backs away from me.

I never take my eyes off of her as she waves the other nurses away from me and for that I was grateful.

She wears pink and red.

She approaches me and I bite my lips.

Where has Sasu-

"How are you feeling today?" She asks me.

I stare at her and I begin to wonder.

"Naruto?"

I ask her the question that has been nagging me the whole time.

"Who are you?"

***

"Sakura says that you don't know her."

I ignore his words but snuggle closer to him to get a better sound of his famous lullaby.

Thump, thump, thump.

I almost slip into sleep had it not been for you shaking me to alertness.

"Naruto." You say sternly.

I stare into your black eyes and for some reason I feel scared.

"Naruto…do you really not remember?"

I snuggle closer to you and close my eyes.

**No. I don't.**

***

"This is a serious problem!"

My vision is blurry for a bit.

"Lower your voice Sakura."

I see four people

"But Tsunade-sama! How can he not know who I am? He practically grew up together!"

The girl from before, pink hair and green eyes.

"I know Sakura. I know."

A woman with amber eyes and sandy hair.

"He's broken."

A man with silver hair and a stormy grey eye…I wonder what's under that mask.

"He knows me."

I see you.

A hush goes over the group of people at the foot of my bed when they see that I'm awake. They all look at me but I only see one person.

I reach my hands out to you.

"**Sasuke don't go!"**

"**You're my best friend!"**

"**You're my family! You, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Tunade-baba, everyone!"**

"**Please, Sasuke don't go."**

"**I'll never stop reaching out for you."**

I slowly put down my trembling hands.

Anger. That's the one of the many words I would use to describe this feeling. Overwhelming _fury._

At you yes. But more at myself.

Your eyes grow wide as the glass pitcher of water next to my bed smashes the wall behind you; missing you my mere centimeters.

I guess my scream scared all four of you. And as expected, you all jump into action.

I feel a prick, my vision swims and I look into a gray stormy eye surrounded by black and silver.

I want to keep my eyes open, but this time, that needle had a much stronger drug.

Like your eyes, my vision goes black.

OoOoOoO

"What happened?"

I stare at you. My anger is gone but it was only replaced by sadness.

You keep away from me and refuse to touch me.

I feel…so cold.

But you stay firm. You won't go near me. You sit across the room and stare at me with your black endless eyes.

**A hot touch, fingers curling into sheets, gasps, moans and shouts.**

I stare at you.

**You trail your fingers across my body, watching me.**

And then I open my mouth.

"We fucked. Didn't we?"

You don't look amused. In fact, you look angry.

"I didn't fuck you." You hiss.

I feel confused. Then…was it a dream? Something I made up?

You stand up and walk to the door. You place your hand on the handle and walk into the hallway. You look back at me.

"I didn't fuck you." You say again.

"I made love to you."

You give me no reaction when my cold laughter reaches your ears.

I don't stop for a long time.

You stay still stay long after my laughter dies down to nothing. As if it never even began.

I decide then and there that I don't like the look in your eye. You stare at me as if I were some crazy animal. Or a person ready to break.

Perhaps I was.

"What happened to you?"

I look you in the eye. I try to remember. What _did_ happen to me?

My mind feels…so empty.

"I don't know."

You slam the door shut

I close my own eyes for once and I try to remember. I don't know how. But I fall into a much darker place.

***

………**..well, this is defiantly turning out waaayyy different from my original plan, and I don't know if I like it. What do you think? Should I keep going with it and see where it takes me?**


	6. Chapter 6

***Sigh* I truly think that I have gone and butchered this story. Maybe I did. Bah, oh well, I'm gonna go with it anyway. I have already said this so I'm gonna say it again, this story is subject to change. So, onto the story, hopefully this will clear up any questions.**

There's nothing left to say

To excuse the way that I behaved

I still feel him

Gripping like a stain

To the fabric

Torn at every seam

Thrown away

-Emry

It's cold. Unbelievably cold.

And you're not here to keep me warm.

But wait.

_Who are you again?_

I walk down the halls, the floor is flooded with water and every time I step water sloshes and seem to dance around my feet.

I'm barefoot and wearing a white patient shirt with white pants. The fabric doesn't feel soft but feels like every other shirt.

I look down the dark hall and I'm reminded of eyes.

Black eyes.

_But whose eyes are they? Why can't I remember?"_

I keep walking.

Images flash before my eyes.

"**Hn, Dobe."**

_**Black eyes.**_

"**Teme!"**

The voices echo in my head.

I trail my fingers along the wall as I go.

There is a turn and I take it, having nothing left to lose.

There is a cage. A very big cage. It's dark, yet an orange light emits from it.

"**Foolish human."**

I don't say anything. I don't feel anything.

There is a creature lurking inside that cage and yet I don't feel an ounce of fear.

"Who are you?"

The creature looks at me with huge red eyes. It bares its teeth at me and I watch as it flicks its tails.

Each time a tail thumps against the floor the ground trembles slightly.

The water dances and sings.

"**For all the greatness you have achieved, you allowed yourself to fall this far. And for what?"**

I flinch a bit as the creature's voice dropped down into a venomous hiss.

"**A pesky human that did nothing but hurt and destroy you. A useless **_**bastard **_**that deserves to have his head crushed within my jaws!"**

A powerful burst of energy flew at me from the cage. The water that was flooding the floor danced.

I don't take a step back though. For reasons unknown even to myself, I find myself approaching the cage.

"Who are you talking about?"

I don't know who it is that you are referring to. I don't know who you are.

_But I feel like I should_.

I shiver as the tip of one of your tails snakes through the cage and wraps around my hand. Almost as if it were by instinct, I run my fingers through the soft fur of your tail.

"**If you really don't remember anything then I did a good job."**

My hand freezes.

An uncertain feeling bubbles in my stomach.

My eyes go wide as I stare you- the creature in the eyes.

I want to remember your name…but I can't.

That's when I notice it.

You have something curled in one of your tails. You are lying on your stomach, with your head resting on your front paws and right there, tucked into your breast, is your tail. It's protecting something.

I wonder what it is.

I walk closer

You're looking at me with critical eyes.

Eyes that seem so very fucking familiar.

"Who are you?"

You sneer at me and suddenly all I want to do is punch you.

Punch your pretty little face in so that you would never have to look at me with those pesky black eyes—

Wait..where the hell did that come from? You don't have black eyes. You have red eyes.

"**You're starting to remember."** You say it so simply.

You inch your face closer to the bars separating us.

Your tail that is still wrapped around my hand tug me closer.

And suddenly we are nose to nose.

"**That could be a problem."**

I want to remember. I want to remember who that woman was with the green eyes and pink hair.

I want to remember the older woman with sandy blond hair and amber eyes.

I want to remember the man with silver hair and stormy grey eye.

I want to remember…him.

But who is him?

Who are they?

I look you in the eye.

"What have you done to me?" I feel too tired to be angry. I feel drained.

"**I did what was necessary."**

I stick my head through the bars and you move your head back a bit so that my face doesn't smash into your nose. I watch you through my dull blue eyes.

"You took them."

It was you. I know it was.

"You took my memories."

My voice is barely above a whisper but you seem to have no trouble hearing me. I began putting faded and crippled pieces together.

Nine tails, huge orange red body, large teeth, long ears, claws, tails, tails, tails, _nine tails._

"Kyuubi."

You seem satisfied.

The thing your tail is curled around twitches. I take a closer look and I can see an arm, a neck….

"**Yes I took them."**

Resting against your breast, encased by your soft fur…is me.

I watch frozen as those black eyelashes part to reveal electric, **alive** blue eyes

OoOoO

**So yeah. that's all i got for now. Dont forget to REVEIW!!!**

**they help me through the dark timez. plus, you get COOKIES!!!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all very much for all your reviews and encouragement! *bows***

**For a fair warning this chapter is written in Kyuubi's point of view. **

**I hope all goes well even though I'm convinced that I have killed this story, beaten it over the head with a bad and stuffed it in a closet. ^-^''**

**This chapter may reveal spoilers for the manga.**

So they came for you  
They came snapping at your heels  
They come snapping at your heels  
But don't break your back  
If you ever say this  
But don't answer that

In a bullet proof vest  
With the windows all closed  
I'll be doing my best  
I'll see you soon

See you soon by cold play

The first time I met you was on a cold October night.

I was being controlled by a man with red eyes and black eyes. With those evil eyes, he used me and on that night, full of fighting and death, I became so tired.

I wanted to quit. I wanted to stop. But I couldn't.

My body was being controlled. Without my wanting to, my paws destroyed many buildings, killed many lives. Destroyed many dreams.

Against my will, my tails crashed to the ground, shaking and breaking the land. Killing humans and animals alike.

I just wanted to be free. I hated humans yes, but I only wanted to be left alone.

But that evil man with his red eyes and black spiky hair, he took control of me.

My claws are stained with the blood of many innocents.

But then a blond haired blue eyed man standing upon a giant frog stood before me. He looked at me with such determined eyes that I stood frozen. For that split second, frozen in time.

It was on that cold October night I met you.

There was a flash of golden light and the next thing I knew I was inside a small glass vial that fit in that blond haired man's hand.

That's when I saw you.

You cried so loud.

You lied on a desk wrapped in white bloody blankets. Crying your blue eyes out.

I was placed gently down and I saw everything.

It looked like a house, the room was sealed from the inside. Fire lit the room.

There was a red haired woman lying down in the floor, panting, small tears falling from her eyes. I didn't flinch from the sight of blood running down her legs.

Beside her a younger woman was standing aside, tears flowing from her eyes. There was nothing she could do. It seemed that birth is a really difficult and delicate process.

The blond haired man ran to her.

"_Kushina"_ he cried.

She was dying. I could feel the energy of her chakra diminishing bits by bits.

She won't last long.

You kept crying.

An old man, stood to the side, eyes averted.

Another man, white hair and dark eyes with markings running from his eyes down his face stood by as well, looking regretful.

Words were exchanged and finally she let go. Becoming one with the forest.

The blue eyed man cried so sadly.

And you too. You must have felt her leave.

Then I was picked up and suddenly you were so close to me that I could almost touch you.

Such a delicate baby.

There was a series of hand signs and then there was a bright light.

Then pain.

And when I screamed I heard the man with blond hair and blue eyes mutter promises of joining the red haired woman.

And then I heard a name.

Your name.

"_Naruto Uzumaki."_

---

When I awoke all was silent.

When I looked around I only saw darkness. And a cage.

A fucking cage.

I was angry.

So very angry.

I screamed, screamed and screamed.

I was angry because that fucking filthy red eyed human tried to control me.

I was even angrier that he managed to.

A baby cry silenced me.

There, floating in the water was white bloody sheets wrapped around a squirming baby.

"**Uzumaki Naruto."**

The name rolled off my tongue so easily.

You continued to cry.

You were so small. Yet you cried so loud. And I knew then.

You were going to be strong.

That pleased me. Once you became strong you would search for more power and I will give it to you.

I wasn't stupid. I knew where I was.

When the time came when you crave power, you will turn to me.

No doubt about it.

You continued to cry.

---

Things weren't going as the man had planned. I can tell.

He relied too much on the villagers.

They hate you. Do you know that?

I bet you do. You're only five years old and yet there you are, running away from pathetic accuses for human life, fearing for your life.

Only because you were starving and you wanted bread.

Pathetic fools.

Your vision goes black and you're here again.

You float in front of my cage, unconscious.

You still don't know of my existence but soon you will and when that time comes they will all pay for hurting you.

You're my kit now. So you'd better be ready to accept that.

No one hurts what is mine.

Absolutely no one.

---

Excited? I know you are. I can feel it.

With each and every breath you take my cage rattles.

It's your first day at the academy.

Has time flown passed that quickly?

No matter. That only means that you're that much closer to power. To knowing who I am.

Isn't it funny? You don't know I exist and yet you wonder why it is that in the darkest part of your mind you feel the safest.

I'll tell you. But later.

Shush now, try and concentrate. Class is beginning.

Remember, just ignore the stares.

---

They walked away from you?

Who fucking gives a shit about them anyway?

Just go home, far away from the stares. They'll feel my wrath soon anyway.

---

It was on a warm august evening that everything fell apart.

You were so young.

And yet, you became a victim of those disgusting black eyes.

God, you should have taken a different route. But no, you never listen.

You just had to walk down by the fucking docks didn't you?

I felt it.

The moment you and that black eyed bastard connected eyes I felt your heart jump.

You were so young and yet you became captivated by those eyes.

Every time your heart thumped against your chest I tried to stop it with all my might.

I tried to end it. But you.

You just had to fall in love with those fucking eyes didn't you?

When he gave you that glare, your heart stopped for a bit. And I was happy when anger seeped through for a while.

But then, when you kept walking, happiness began to settle in.

You feel even more in love.

Shit.

And that was only the beginning.

It was then that I realized.

You were a fucking masochist.

And you will only obtain pain from that fucking clan.

Fucking Uchihas.

**So, how was it? I know I know, kyuubi is REALLY out of character. But hopefully when I post the second chapter up, you'll forgive me. .**

**I honestly think that this is my longest chapter yet! *gasp***

**So yeah, anyway, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well now only one review? How sad, maybe this fic isn't as good as I thought. Meh, oh well, no use crying over spilt milk.**

**Mmmk now this is the next chapter. *deep breath* alright peoples we are nearing the end!!**

**Quick warning though, in this chapter there is a very small amount of Sakura bashing. Which I would like to say that I don't hate her. Well, when she was younger I did. But after the time skip she's okay.**

**Anyway, now onto the story**

Fourteen days now (I'm not)

Since we started (I'm not hiding)

To complicate the situation (from this situation)

I'm not hiding (I'm not)

I'm just buying sometime (I'm not hiding)

For us to find the back door (from this situation)

We will come out

When it's safe for us

When it's safe for us

When it's safe for us

-Emry

I can't fucking believe this.

You can't stop thinking about him.

You can't stop dreaming about him.

You. Can't Stop.

And it's starting to hurt you.

You're older now. You're a genin.

That's not helping though.

Neither is being in the same team as him.

You love him. But you don't know that. You're far from realizing that you are. For now I'm glad that you are oblivious to your feelings. I'm glad that you believe that it's that pink haired girl you love.

I'm okay with that. In fact, it's fan-fucking-tastic.

Only if she wasn't such a _bitch._

I hate every slap, every punch every shove she inflicts upon you.

I want to kill her.

The only thing good about her is that she keeps your mind away from that bastard. So for now I'll have to live with it. So for now I'll endure it.

You're wary of your sensei. I can feel it. We are almost in tune with each other. The fact that you finally know of my existence with the help of that chunnin makes us all the more closer. But you hate me don't you? In your blue eyes, I'm the reason why you are hated. And that hurts you. You don't know me but I'm right here.

You're far from me and I hate it.

---

You have grown.

Why do you look at me with such a strange expression?

You are angry. You have found power. My power

But you haven't found me.

You want to use my power don't you? To avenge that boy.

Well go ahead. Maybe this way we can become more in tune with each other.

One day. You'll hear my voice.

One day, you'll be able to hear me.

So for now, it's alright, it's okay. Just let go.

I'll handle this.

---

Is it strange? I bet it is.

You are in a dark hall with many rooms. You're confused.

Wasn't I just falling off a cliff?

Isn't that what you're thinking?

I can hear you walking. The water sloshes and dances around you as you roam the many halls.

Yes, yes, this way, come this way. You're so close.

Lets meet.

You can feel it cant you? My chakra, follow it.

There you are.

You're standing before this decrypted old cage. You seem scared. You don't know what's going on.

"**Kid come closer"**

My first words to you. I've never been one for first impressions or words.

I suppose I scared you when I slammed my claws against the cage.

"**I want to eat you. But this damn seal"**

I want to consume you. To become one with you. If we do, you'll be safe. You'll have so much power, no one would even think of harming you.

You would be safe from those black and red eyes.

"_you! You're the nine tails!"_

You're first words to me. It makes me happy. You know who I am.

"Hey stupid fox!! I'm letting you stay in my body so instead of paying rent, lend me your charka!"

You barely even flinch when I laugh at you.

You really surprised me. And here I thought I knew everything about you that there is to know.

You show no fear when you speak to me.

You're trying to hide it. You don't realize that my cage is shaking with your fear. But all in due time.

I give you what you want but I'll never stop there.

You're my kit. And I'll do what I can to ensure you're survival.

---

It hurts doesn't it? He's ran so far away from you.

You're screaming. My ears hurt.

Let him go Naruto. Let him go.

You don't need him. I'm all you want-need!

Don't you see? People like him are fools. They cause pain. This is why I didn't want you to pursue him.

All Uchihas are evil.

I want to stop you. I want to stop your mouth from babbling those idiotic promises. You're only going to get hurt.

But in the end. Other than keeping you alive.

That was all I could do.

---

I hated watching you suffer. When you were sad this place becomes so cold.

So that's why I made the decision.

I would create a new you.

One that didn't need him.

One that didn't want him.

It took me a while to get the basics down. After those two years you trained, becoming stronger I got closer to you. To your heart.

And from there I worked, worked, and worked.

Till finally, I created a new you.

You were just as you were, shiny blond hair, more like your father, your electric blue eyes, like your father as well. Your tan was just as it was. Everything checked out.

I felt a bond with the new you. As I held the new you in my tails against my breast, I never felt closer than I did then.

You were so perfect. Your light lashes brushed against your tan cheek and I couldn't help but praise myself.

But there was one thing the new you lacked.

And that was memories.

---

I waited. I waited and watched as the Uchiha made himself a national criminal.

I waited when your master died.

I waited when the village was attacked and almost destroyed.

I waited for your breaking point.

---

It was a surprise. Meeting your father again.

You two look so much alike. Though you have the shape of your mother's eyes.

Not even I thought that your father had hid a bit of himself inside of you.

But really can he blame me for trying to break out? Pein killed that girl and caused all of those deaths. He almost killed you.

You seem both happy and angry with him. It kind of hurts you know.

It hurts that you actually called him father.

You only knew him for a few minutes and he's daddy.

I've been here since your birth.

I fucking hate you fickle humans.

---

You were slowly approaching it.

You're breaking point I mean.

And when things were done, when more people died and walked their paths, you finally hit your point.

It came like a bolt of lightning.

It must have hurt so much seeing him go through the motions of living while you tried so hard to please him and everyone all in one.

He was a doll. Hell neither of us was even sure if he was actually alive.

And that broke you.

So that's when I began.

I began taking your memories. Your happy ones, and began implanting them into the new you.

It was a tedious process. I even began thinking of you as the imposter that took root while I wasn't looking.

Your new "mental" heal began failing you. And people worried.

It was only when your old silver haired sensei found you in your bedroom, passed out from blood loss on account of self inflicted wounds that you were checked into the hospital.

At that point I was 75% finished.

---

It was a setback. That day you let him take you. But that's okay.

While you slept, I was already 89% done.

Soon, soon I'll be finished with the new you. And when I do, you'll be you again.

Only without him.

You're my kit. I only want what's best for you.

He's the disease that is slowly breaking you down. And like I always have, I'll heal you.

Like the good father I am, I'll protect you.

Even if that means that I have to drive away the thing you wanted the most. I'm sure, back before all of this happened, if I had a human body, you'd hit me. Possibly kill me. But time has passed and things have changed.

I'll save you.

90%

**so how was that? better i hope. has this shed some more light on the situation or has this just been more confusing??**

**well talk to me peoples, tell me what you think!!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hmm, just wondering how far and how fast I'm gonna have to run after this…..**

**Well everyone I've got some sortta bad news. I am going to close this account sometime next week. As a result my fanfics will be going with me. HOWEVER, I am creating a NEW account. My stories will continue on that new account. The titles of my fanfics will remain the same. My new account name is going to be Secretpenname3 so follow them there.**

**And as I said this will all take place sometime next week so watch out for that.**

**Anyway sorry for the inconvenience. Tootles!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**My new account is now up and running so go check it out.**

**Its called secretpenname3, my fics are posted there are revised.**

**Here is the link**

**.net/u/2271791/secretpenname3**


End file.
